ztwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoo Tycoon (2013)
Zoo Tycoon is a new game published by Microsoft.It's being developped by the studio 'Frontier Developments', It was for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. It contains over 101 animal species for the One version, and 65 animals on the 360. You are able to make your own character. You can customize your character by picking different clothings and facial features. A new addition to the game is a buggy, which you can drive in your zoo and you are now also able to socially interact with the animals. It is possible to play Zoo Tycoon using Kinect and also possibly play the game entirely by using your controller. Zoo Tycoon has maps of four square kilomiters on xbox one, the Xbox 360 maps are 50 % smaller. An another new addition is playing multiplayer, you are able by using the cloud to build your zoo with up to three friends. However with the Xbox 360 version of the game you can only play singleplayer. Zoo Tycoon will have 1080p on Xbox One. Animals Lions *Asiatic lion *West African lion *Transvaal lion *Masai lion *Barbary lion *Congo lion (Xbox One exclusive) *Katanga lion Tigers *Bengal tiger *Sumatran tiger (Xbox One exclusive) *Siberian tiger *Indochinese tiger (Xbox One exclusive) *Malayan tiger *South China tiger Bears *Grizzly bear *Kodiak bear *Himalayan brown bear *Tibetan blue bear *Syrian brown bear (Xbox One exclusive) *Gobi bear (Xbox One exclusive) *Olympic black bear *Kermode bear *Polar bear *Cinnamon bear *Glacier bear (Xbox One exclusive) *Formosan bear *Himalayan black bear (Xbox One exclusive) Elephants *African bush elephant *African forest elephant *Indian elephant *Sri lankan elephant *Sumatran elephant (Xbox One exclusive) *Bornean elephant (Xbox One exclusive) Rhinoceroses *Southern white rhinoceros *South western black rhinoceros (Xbox One exclusive) *Northern white rhinoceros *Eastern black rhinoceros *South central black rhino *Indian rhino *Javan rhino *Sumatran rhino (Xbox One exclusive) Hippopotamuses *Hippopotamus Giraffe *Reticulated giraffe *Masai giraffe *West African giraffe *Angolan giraffe *Rothschild giraffe *South African giraffe (Xbox One exclusive) *Thornicroft giraffe (Xbox One exclusive) *Kordofan giraffe (Xbox One exclusive) *Nubian giraffe (Xbox One exclusive) Antelope *Addax (Xbox One exclusive) *Lowland bongo (Xbox One exclusive) *Gemsbok (Xbox One exclusive) *Nyala (Xbox One exclusive) *Roan antelope (Xbox One exclusive) *Topi antelope (Xbox One exclusive) *Sable antelope (Xbox One exclusive) *Scimitar Oryx (Xbox One exclusive) *Bushbuck (Xbox One exclusive) *Pronghorn (Xbox One exclusive) Chimpanzees *Central chimpanzee *Western chimpanzee *Nigeria-Cameroon chimpanzee *Eastern chimpanzee (Xbox One exclusive) *Bonobo Lemurs *Ring-tailed lemur *Red lemur *Ruffed lemur *Red ruffed lemur (Xbox One exclusive) Capuchins *Black capuchin *Goldon-bellied capuchin *Tufted capuchin *White-headed capuchin (Xbox One exclusive) Binturong *Binturong Pandas *Red Panda Sloths *Brown-throated three-toed sloth *Pale-throated three-toed sloth Mongeese/Mongooses *White-tailed mongoose (Xbox One exclusive) *Banded mongoose (Xbox One exclusive) Fossa *Fossa (Xbox One exclusive) Meerkats *Meerkat Iguanas *Lesser Antillean iguana *Green iguana Snakes *Reticulated python *Boa constrictor *Yellow anaconda Lizards *Komodo dragon *Nile monitor *Perentie lizard (Xbox One exclusive) Tortoises *Galapagoes giant tortoise Flamingoes *Greater flamingo *Lesser flamingo *American flamingo (Xbox One exclusive) Peafowl *Indian peafowl *Green peafowl Macaws *Blue and yellow macaw *Great green macaw *Military macaw (Xbox One exclusive) *Blue throated macaw (Xbox One exclusive) *Scarlet macaw (Xbox One exclusive) *Hyacinth macaw Community Challenges Microsoft hinted at plans about in-game updates to release in reference to real world events. Designed to raise player awareness of the state of the enviroment and animals on our world. These in-game updates to real life events will lead to in-game challenges players can participate in. Often designed by the Frontier team in partnership with groups such as the assosiation of zoo's and aquariums. If players meet these real life related challanges, Microsoft will be putting money aside for donations to help conservation efforts. Level system New to the Zoo Tycoon franchise is a level system. All of the animals you can adopt will have a level between two and 15. As soon as an animal reaches level 15, it may be released into the wild. The same helicopter that dropped the animal off will come back and take the animal to an animal reserve somewhere around the globe. After your animal is in the wild, you will still get notifications, such as "your elephant has found a mate." Also, you can level your buildings up to level three. Upgrading facilities allows you to hire more staff and upgrade the staff's job performance. However, leveled unites and buildings will cost more money, though they do attract more guests. Another system is the zoo levelling system, which allows you to increase your zoo level by building more exhibits and concessions. You can also level your zoo by upgrading said exhibits and concessions. Each time you reach a new level, you will be rewarded with new exhibits, aanimals, facilities, concessions, and marketing techniques. Game modes Zoo Tycoon has three different game modes, first of all the freeform mode, or creative mode. In this mode you have infinite money so you can build the most beautifull zoo that you can and fill it out with animals you love. Then there's the challenge mode, in this mode you will get small challenges ever 10 to 15 minutes. By completing those challenges you get achievements. Also there is a full campaign, as hardcore as it gets. It takes around 15 hours to get trough it, you also have to manage tightly what's going on in the zoo. Zoopedia The Zoopedia makes a return in this new game. The information in the new zoopedia is provided by National Geographic. Zoopedia is essentily a factbook for animals. Which you can use to look up any animal you can have. You can find information in the zoopedia where animals live, how the live, what the like, some funfacts and habitat maps. Also the zoopedia contains information how endagered different animal species are. Retailers The Xbox One edition of the game will only be sold at Walmart in the United States. In Walmart it will be a timed exclusive for the periode between November 22 to January 31. What happens after this period is not yet know, because Microsoft hasn't given any details about this. However you can always buy the game online in the Microsoft store or using Xbox Live. This way you will get the download version, without the box. The Xbox 360 version of the game will be sold at normal retailers just like most other games. However, if you want you can download the Xbox 360 version using Xbox Live. Biomes *Savannah *Tropical Rainforest *Alpine *Tundra *Grassland *Temperate Forest Gallery Zt13shot01.jpg Zt2013.png ZooTycoon13 Launch.png Zt13shot17.jpg Zt13shot16.jpg Zt13shot15.jpg Zt13shot14.jpg Zt13shot13.jpg Zt13shot12.jpg Zt13shot11.jpg Zt13shot10.jpg Zt13shot09.jpg Zt13shot08.jpg Zt13shot06.jpg Zt13shot05.jpg Zt13shot04.png Zt13shot02.png Media *http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/08/20/zoo-tycoon-demo-gamescom-2013 *http://www.amazon.es/gp/mpd/permalink/m3SRLK09GBFQUX/ref=ent_fb_link *http://www.shacknews.com/game/zoo-tycoon *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hvOYoWFsOw *http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/11/06/creating-a-lion-habitat-zoo-tycoon *http://www.vg247.com/2013/11/07/zoo-tycoon-xbox-ones-animal-list-revealed-in-full/ Category:Zoo Tycoon (2013)